Fire & Ice
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: O gelo instalou-se. Onde estava o fogo para o derreter ? **


_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**_

_**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**_

_Dumbledore estava majestosamente sentado na sua poltrona. Ouvindo o crepitar da lareira, lá se entretinha a ler um velho livro de capa meio rasgada. O embriagante som foi cortado pelo bater da porta de carvalho. _

_ -Entre… _

_ -Queria falar comigo? – perguntou uma voz pesada e sombria._

_ -Sim, Severus, senta-te. Aceitas um copo de Fire Whiskey?_

_ -Se me ofereces um copo de Fire Whiskey é porque me ofereces também uma missão perigosa. _

_ -Oh, meu velho amigo, não sejas cruel. Acertas quando dizes que eu tenho uma missão para ti, mas não é de todo perigosa._

_ -Parece-me que estás a desvalorizar._

_ -Nada disso. Agora acedes ao meu pedido e sentas-te? – Snape que se encontrava de pé ao lado da imponente porta de carvalho, aproximou-se e sentou-se numa poltrona próxima de Dumbledore._

_ -Qual é a minha missão?_

_ -Tens que ser tão frio? Não queres dar primeiro dois dedos de conversa?_

_ -Não, tenho a sensação que eu não vou gostar mesmo nada da missão que me vais dar._

_ -Não tens que gostar…_

_ -Quem está a ser frio agora?_

_ -Vamos deixar-nos de hostilidades. Se queres que vá directo ao assunto, assim o farei. Preciso que vás à floresta proibida. O Harry perdeu lá o medalhão._

_ -O Horcrux? Como aquele miúdo é incompetente._

_ -Como eu estava a dizer… O Harry perdeu o medalhão e eu preciso que o recuperes._

_ -Porque é que não o vai ele buscar? Ele é que foi incompetente!_

_ -Porque ele corre perigo de vida. O Voldmort já sabes que estamos à caça de Horcrux´s. Não podemos expor o Harry assim. A Alexis vai contigo._

_ -O quê? Eu não quero aquela miúda irritante comigo!_

_ -Ela sabe mais ou menos onde ele está. É bem mais fácil assim do que sem teres nenhuma noção de onde ele possa estar._

_ -Preferia correr a floresta toda à procura do que levá-la comigo._

_ -Estou-te a informar, não a pedir opinião._

_ -Porque é que ela não vai sozinha?_

_ -Achas que é seguro ela andar sozinha na floresta proibida?_

_ -Achas que eu me importo?_

_ -Onde é que está o velho Severus que eu outrora conheci?_

_ -Está no passado._

_ -Podes ir. Eu pedi à Alexis que fosse ter contigo perto da cabana do Hagrid._

_ -Vamos hoje?_

_ -Não, vão já._

_ Snape abandonou o escritório de Dumbledore, balbuciando qualquer coisa inaudível. Enquanto Dumbledore voltava para o seu livro rindo-se de algo que não fazia sentido aparente, Snape caminhava pesadamente para a cabana de Hagrid. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que Dumbledore dissera "não é uma missão perigosa", mal ele sabia que os sentimentos que ele tinha por Alexis eram demasiado perigosos. Quando se encontrava quase no seu destino, avistou Alexis. Tinha apenas uma capa de Gryfifndor por cima do seu uniforme. Por momentos esteve prestes a tirar a sua própria capa para colocar por cima dos ombros de Alexis, assim que a alcançasse. Estava demasiado frio para ela estar assim. _

_ -Boa noite, professor._

_ -Boa noite só se for para si. – ele falou num tom venenoso._

_ -Não precisa falar assim._

_ -A menina não tem o direito de me dizer como eu devo ou não devo falar._

_ -Peço desculpa, não o queria ofender._

_ -Vamos despachar isto, para me poder ver livre de si o mais rapidamente possível. _

_ -Também não me agrada a ideia de ter que estar aqui consigo._

_ -Pode-se ir embora. Eu posso perfeitamente procurar o medalhão sozinho._

_ -Se isso fosse opção, não me parece que estaria aqui. _

_ -Mais valia teres vindo sozinha, se sabes onde ele está… tinhas-me poupado o trabalho. _

_ -Pode ir-se embora, se assim o desejar. _

_ -Deixa-te de tretas e anda depressa. Quero despachar isto. _

_ Começaram a andar e entraram na floresta proibida. Caminharam durante um longo tempo em silêncio cortante, até que Snape falou._

_ -Tem a certeza que sabe para onde vamos?_

_ -Sim, sei._

_ -A mim parece-me que estamos perdido._

_ -Nós não estamos perdidos…_

_ Continuaram a andar. Passado, não muito tempo, flocos de neve começaram a cair e não demorou muito até que o chão ficasse completamente coberto de branco. Alexis começou a bater os dentes de frio. Snape olhou para ela, com o seu coração apertado por a ver naquele estado, mas não podia fazer nada. Não podia ser simpático para ela, simplesmente não podia. Contudo, não evitou em falar._

_ -Talvez devia ter vindo mais agasalhada._

_ -Eu não sabia que ia nevar, como deve calcular. _

_ -Você é uma incompetente._

_ Não foi preciso dar muitos mais passos para descobrir que o tempo estava cada vez pior e ia, definitivamente, continuar a piorar. _

_ -Óptimo, era só isto que faltava…_

_ -O que fazemos agora, professor?_

_ -Tenho que nos abrigar. Esse tempo depressa vai-se tornar numa tempestade._

_ -Mas como? Não se vê nada, a não ser branco. _

_ -Temos que arranjar maneira… espere, o que é aquela luz?_

_ -Que luz? Não vejo nada…_

_ -Ali ao fundo. Veja._

_ -Sim, já vi. O que será?_

_ -Não faço ideia. Mas acho que devíamos descobrir._

_ -Não sei se isso é muito boa ideia. Não acha estranho uma luz aqui no meio da floresta proibida. No meio do nada._

_ -Eu acho é que não podemos continuar aqui. Vamos congelar. E eu não quero morrer hoje, muito menos consigo._

_ -Não precisa ser assim comigo! – uma facada no coração de Snape. _

_ -Não me diga ou não o que eu devo ser. – Snape tentou disfarçar o choque. – se quiser vir siga-me, se quiser ficar, fique._

_ Snape começou a andar, rezando para que Alexis o seguisse. Não queria que ela ficasse ali sozinha. Era demasiado perigoso. Até mesmo quando estava com ele, quanto mais sozinha. Mas não podia demonstrar toda essa preocupação. Nem ele compreendia bem de onde é que essa preocupação vinha, a única pessoa com quem ele se preocupou em toda a sua vida foi Lily Potter. Mas decidiu não dedicar mais tempo a esses pensamentos inúteis e sem sentido. Olhou para trás, mesmo a tempo de ver que ela a seguia. Inconscientemente, respirou de alívio. Caminharam até à luz que outrora lhes chamara à atenção para descobrir que era uma cabana._

_ -Uma cabana no meio da floresta proibida? O professor sabia disto?_

_ -Não, não fazia ideia. _

_ -Será que o professor Dumbledore sabe?_

_ -Como é que quer que eu saiba? – antes que ela lhe pudesse dar outra resposta que fosse como uma facada para ele, continuou. – mas vamos ver de quem é esta cabana._

_ -Não, não, não._

_ -Eu vou sozinho, já que a senhorita está cheia de medo._

_ -Não. – Alexis agarrou o braço de Snape, mas largou-o imediatamente após ter percebido o erro que tinha cometido. – pode ser perigoso._

_ -Desde quando é que se preocupa comigo.- ele queria tanto que ela disse-se "desde sempre". Mas ele sabia que era pedir demais._

_ -Não vá. – não era bem o que ele queria ouvir, mas reforçava a questão que ela se preocupava com ele._

_ -Escute, nós não podemos ficar aqui fora com este tempo ! Como lhe disse antes isto só vai piorar. Corremos mais risco se ficarmos aqui fora. – teve que se controlar para não a abanar para que ela caísse na razão._

_ -Está bem. Vamos._

_ Alexis e Snape retiraram as varinhas das capas e caminharam prudentemente até à cabana. A porta estava destrancada. _

_ -Schhh, eu vou ver se está aqui alguém. Fique aqui!_

_ Não demorou muito tempo até que Snape estivesse de volta à entrada._

_ -Está tudo bem. Não está aqui ninguém. Vamos ficar aqui._

_ -Mas e se aparece alguém._

_ -Credo, tão menina mimada que você é ! Eu vou lançar uns feitos de protecção e invisibilidade sobre a cabana. Fica mais descansa?_

_ -Sim, obrigada._

_ -Não quero o seu agradecimento. Agora se fosse a si ia tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Tem as suas roupas encharcadas. Isso não lhe faz bem. _

_ -E desde quando é que o professor se preocupa comigo?_

_ -Não me preocupo. Faça o que quiser._

_ -É só que…_

_ -É só que?_

_ -Eu não tenho roupa para vestir a não ser esta._

_ -Ah, é verdade. Espere, eu tenho aqui algumas roupas. Vão ficar-lhe enormes, mas é melhor que essas encharcadas._

_ Alexis não conseguia deixar de pensar onde é que seria que ele tinha mais roupa, além da que tinha vestida, mas viu-o retirar uma pequena bolsinha do seu bolso. "Efeito extensível" pensou. Ele colocou a mão dentro da bolsa e retirou uma camisa e uma camisola grande de fato de treino e umas calças de pijama de flanela. Entregou-as a Alexis. _

_ -Obrigada._

_ -Já lhe disse para não me agradecer. Vá mas é tomar banho. – Alexis não se moveu, enquanto que Snape se aproximou da lareira para a acender._

_ -O professor também precisa sair dessas roupas._

_ -Não preciso que te preocupes comigo. _

_ -Quanto tempo é que vamos ter que ficar aqui?_

_ -Não sei. Até à tempestade passar._

_ -Quanto tempo acha que isso é ?_

_ -Não faço ideia, acha que tenho cara daqueles homens muggle que prevêem o tempo?_

_ -Não sei. Formei diversas opiniões sobre si, mas acabei sempre por perceber que estava errada._

_ -Isso é porque não tem que andar a formar opiniões sobre mim. O que é que lhe interessa quem ou como é que eu sou?_

_ -Não sei. Ainda não consegui descobrir._

_ -O que é que quer dizer com isso?_

_ -Nada, não quero dizer nada. Vou tomar banho. _

_ Ainda de costas para Alexis, ouviu-a caminhar para fora da sala. Sentiu-se um idiota. Tinha sido demasiado bruto e insensível para com Alexis. Mas o que mais o incomodava era que os sentimentos que ele tinha por Alexis, estavam cada vez mais fortes. Culpou Dumbledore, afinal a culpa de eles estarem ali era dele. Se ele nunca os tivesse mandado naquela missão, ele não era obrigada a estar tanto tempo sozinho com Alexis. Talvez assim não sentisse tudo aquilo que estava a sentir e a deixá-lo louco. Depois, caminhou lentamente, e inconscientemente, para a casa de banho onde Alexis tomava banho. A porta estava entreaberta e ele espreitou pela pequena ranhura. Alexis despia-se. "Severus, o que estás a fazer?" pensou ele. Com as roupas no chão, Alexis entrou no duche, onde água quente já corria. As janelas do duche ficaram totalmente embaciadas com o vapor. E acabou, todo o controlo que ele tinha, acabou. Abriu a porta e caminhou até ao duche. Sem se despir, abriu as portas do duche e entrou._

_ -Professor? – ele não respondeu. Puxou-a para si e beijou-a. _

_ Não foi um beijo qualquer. Foi um beijo cheio de paixão. Mas não um beijo possessivo, um beijo apaixonado. Alexis acabou por ceder. Em vez de estar ali, imóvel, nas mãos de Snape, levou as suas mãos à cara dele e puxou também para si. Parecia o momento perfeito, mas quando ela desceu as mãos da cara de Snape para as vestes e começou a desaperta-las. Apenas desapertou o primeiro botão, porque Snape impediu-a . _

_ -O que se passa? – perguntou ela meio envergonhada._

_ Snape não respondeu. Abriu novamente as portas do duche e saiu. Alexis não reagiu. Não sabia se havia de o puxar para ele não ir ou deixá-lo ir. Ele saiu e ela nada fez para o impedir. Acabou de tomar banho e vestiu as roupas que Snape lhe tinha dado. E, respirando fundo, saiu da casa de banho e caminhou até à sala. Encontrou Snape sentado numa poltrona à frente da lareira. Tinha as roupas molhadas a pingar o chão. Por instantes, Alexis não entrou na sala. Ficou na esquina a olhar para ele. Ainda não tinha caído em si. Severus Snape tinha-o beijado. Tinha entrado no banho com ela toda nua. E ela correspondeu. Ela tinha aceite ter-se entregue a Snape. Mas ele recusou. Ele preferiu ir embora. Mas ela não se conseguia controlar. Caminhou até ele e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, agarrando-lhe as mãos. Ele não reagiu. _

_ -O que se passa? Fale comigo. – ele não tirava os olhos da lareira. _

_ -Vai-te deitar…_

_ -Eu não vou a lado nenhum. Fale comigo. Diga-me o que está a acontecer… Seja sincero comigo. Depois do que acabou de acontecer. Depois de eu estar aqui ajoelhada à sua frente, a pedir-me que me diga o que vai no seu coração, seja sincero. – Snape nada disse. – Escute, eu sei que isto parece estranho. Mas não podemos fingir que não aconteceu. _

_ -Mas não devia ter acontecido. _

_ -Mas aconteceu. Não importa se devia ter acontecido ou não, não muda nada. Mas eu preciso que fale comigo. _

_ -Eu não consigo. – ela não conseguia acreditar em nada do que estava a acontecer. Snape esta fragilizado. Mas porquê? Ela não conseguia compreender. Mas também não o podia deixar assim. _

_ Alexis levantou-se puxou Snape para si. Ele levantou-se, mais puxado por ela, do que por vontade própria. Um, por um, foi desapertando os botões do colete de Snape. _

_ -O que está a fazer? – Alexis respondeu com um beijo calmo e apaixonado. –Nós não podemos…_

_ Alexis continuou beijando Snape, que tentava falar entre beijo apaixonados. Tentava que ela parasse, mas sem sucesso. Ela parecia mais decida que nunca. Ela queria aquilo mais que tudo e sabia que ele também queria. Ele próprio sabia que queria, e queria muito. Os lábios de Alexis deixaram os de Snape e percorreram todo o seu pescoço. Ela não fazia ideia das consequências que tudo aquilo poderia ter, mas também pouco se importava com isso. Queria rasgar a camisa de Snape e beijar-lhe o peito, mas sabia que, da maneira que ele estava, tinha que levar as coisas com calma, sem pressão. Então, abriu, novamente, botão por botão. As vestes molhadas caíram no chão. De peito a descoberto, Snape sentia-se fragilizado, mas protegido. Não conseguia explicar o que sentiu quando os lábios de Alexis percorreram o seu peito. Fosse o que fosse que ele estivesse a sentir, serviu para que ele, finalmente, se entregasse. O tempo pareceu deixar de passar, ou então passava demasiado depressa. Também, pouco importava. Nenhum dos dois parecia preocupar-se com isso. Após longas horas, terminaram deitados no chão em frente à lareira, que ainda queimava avidamente. Alexis adormeceu nos braços de Snape, que a cobriu com uma manta que estava em cima de um dos sofás. Puxou-a para mais perto de si e adormeceu também. Acordou cheio de frio. A lareira já se tinha apagado e nada se via para fora da janela com a imensa quantidade de neve que continuava a cair. Não podia saber se era de dia ou se ainda era de noite. Alexis continuava a dormir. Por um lado queria que ela acordasse para conversar com ela, para lhe dar mais um beijo e um abraço, mas com outro estava cheio de receio. Tinha medo que ela se tivesse deixado levar pelo momento e que quando acordasse estivesse arrependida. Mas não havia nada a fazer, como ela tinha dito poucas horas atrás, estava feito e nada podia mudar isso. Ele não queria mudar isso. Onde será que aquilo os levava? Teria sido um encontro casual que terminaria assim que o tempo melhorasse e eles saíssem dali, ou seria o começo de algo que ele tanto desejar e tanto sonhou que um dia poderia vir a acontecer. Mas não valia estar ali a pensar nisso, teria que esperar que Alexis acordasse e conversassem. Seria que ela iria evitar o assunto? Ele dava voltas com interrogações, que seriam retóricas até que Alexis acordasse. _

_ Mesmo não sabendo se era de dia ou de noite, estava com fome e tinha a certeza que Alexis, assim que acordasse também estaria. Levantou-se com o máximo cuidado para não a acordar e caminhou até à cozinha. Foi quando chegou à cozinha que lhe ocorre algo que ele não se havia lembrado antes. Não sabia quanto tempo teria que ficar ali, e não sabia se havia sequer comida. Abriu uns armários e viu que eles estavam cheios de comigo. Sumos de abobora, croissants, bolachas, chocolates, cereais, pão, leite, tudo e mais alguma coisa. Parecia que alguém tinha acabado de fazer as compras do mês. Preparou um belo pequeno-almoço para si e para Alexis. Estava tão entretido e entusiasmado a preparar tudo aquilo, que nem reparou em Alexis, que o olhava, apenas embrulhada na mente, com que ele a tinha tapado._

_ -Cheira bem. – disse Alexis, fazendo com que Snape se virasse sobressaltado. _

_ -Oh, bom dia. Dormiste bem?_

_ -Eu não queria acordar… - o coração de Snape começou a bater a mil à hora. Ele começou a achar que a conversa tomaria o rumo que ele não queria que tomasse. Mas estava um tanto quanto enganado. – tinha medo que quando acordasse descobrisse que tinha sido tudo um sonho. Que nada do que aconteceu tivesse acontecido. Depois acordei sozinha e pensei que talvez tivesse sido. E eu não queria mesmo que tivesse sido um sonho. _

_ Snape caminhou até ela e abraçou-a. _

_ -Não foi um sonho. _

_ -E para ti, isso é bom ou mau?_

_ -Oh, Alexis, claro que é bom. _

_ -Não te arrependes?_

_ -Não, de nada. Voltaria a fazer tudo outra vez. Espero poder fazer tudo outra vez. _

_ -Como será?_

_ -O quê?_

_ -Quando sairmos daqui…_

_ -O que tem?_

_ -Como é que vamos ser lá fora? O que é que vamos ser lá fora?_

_ -Aquilo que tu quiseres que sejamos. O que queres que nos sejamos?_

_ -Ah, não sei. Eu… eu não sei o que te dizer. Posso trata-lo por tu, não posso?_

_ -Sim, claro que sim. Acho que depois do que aconteceu, me podes tratar por aquilo que tu quiseres. Mas agora anda, vamos tomar o pequeno almoço._

_ Alexis e Snape sentaram-se numa mesa quadrada que havia na cozinha._

_ -Como é que está o tempo?_

_ -Na mesma. Ainda não se vê nada lá para fora. É pena, não dá para ver as estrelas… eu gosto de ver as estrelas… De qualquer maneira não vamos poder sair entretanto._

_ -Ainda bem._

_ -Ainda bem?_

_ -Sim, assim posso passar mais tempo contigo. _

_ -Queres passar mais tempo comigo? _

_ -Quero. Quero ter a oportunidade de o conhecer melhor. De descobrir o que está a acontecer, o que vai acontecer. _

_ -Desculpa se te coloquei nesta situação. _

_ -Não tens que me pedir desculpa por nada. Só que eu não compreendo…_

_ -O quê? O que não compreendes?_

_ -Como é que isto foi acontecer depois da maneira como me tratava. Depois de ter dito que eu podia ter vindo sozinha, que você não se preocupava comigo, nem com o que me acontecia._

_ -Eu não estava a ser sincero, Alexis. Eu fazia isso tudo para te afastar de mim. Era muito mais fácil…_

_ -Nunca lhe disseram que o mais fácil, nem sempre é o melhor caminho?_

_ -Oh, querida, eu não podia chegar ao pé de ti e confessar-te tudo…_

_ -Porque não?_

_ -Mesmo agora, estou a cometer um grande erro. Eu posso ser despedido por causa disto. – Alexis levantou-se._

_ -Alexis, o que se passa?_

_ -Afinal fui eu que te coloquei nunca posição complicada e não ao contrário. – Snape também se levantou e caminho até ela._

_ -Mas eu faço o que for preciso para ter uma oportunidade de ficar contigo. – ele virou-a para si e abraçou-a. – se tu quiseres ficar comigo._

_ Ela quebrou o abraço._

_ -Eu não posso ficar contigo._

_ - O quê? Porque não?_

_ -Porque eu não quero ficar com alguém que me deixa sozinha na cama, esperando que ele volte bem daquelas missões ridículas com o Voldmort. _

_ -Como é que tu sabes disso?_

_ -Não importa como eu sei. Mas eu gosto demais de ti para passar mais de metade da nossa vida preocupada e a pensar se te vou ter de volta. _

_ -Estás a pedir-me que desista da minha vida?_

_ -Não. Não te estou a pedir nada. Eu nunca te pediria para deixares de seres quem és. O que nós somos é a coisa mais importante que nós temos. _

_ -Eu… se não fazia intenção de ficar comigo porque insististe comigo ontem? Eu sei que fui eu que comecei, mas eu desisti e tu depois vieste ter comigo._

_ -Porque fui fraca e deixei-me guiar pelo coração._

_ -Então tu sentes alguma coisa por mim._

_ -Claro que sim. Acha que teria feito tudo o que fiz ontem se não sentisse? _

_ -E consegues desistir de tudo assim. Por dar cá aquela palha?_

_ -Não temos outra opção. _

_ -Há sempre outra opção. Eu não vou desistir de ti, Alexis. _

_ -Não tornes tudo mais difícil. _

_ -Olha-me nos olhos e diz-me que te consegues afastar de mim, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Sabendo o que sentes por mim e o que eu sinto por ti. _

_ -Eu não… - Alexis virou as costas a Snape e entrou num dos quartos. Não sabia há quanto tempo lá estava fechada, mas não queria sair e encarar Snape. Era verdade que ela gostava dele, mas também era verdade que ela sentia todos aqueles medos em relação a ele. Era mais fácil não o ter, do que tê-lo sabendo que o pode perder. Mas a fome começou a aparecer e eventualmente ela acabou por ceder e saiu do quarto para comer qualquer coisa. Antes de sair do quarto reparou que ainda estava nua, apenas embrulhada naquela manta. Abriu os armários e descobriu roupas do seu tamanho. Pareciam que tinham sido feitas especialmente para ela. Eram roupas quentes, próprias de uma época fria. Não sabia de quem eram, mas não queria voltar a vestir a roupa de Snape. Não queria tornar as coisas mais difíceis. Uma vez vestida, saiu do quarto e caminhou até à sala, rezando para que Snape não voltasse a puxar a discussão. Mas Snape não estava na sala, nem na cozinha, nem em lado nenhum. O coração de Alexis ficou minúsculo. Onde é que Snape estava. Olhou para a porta e viu alguns flocos de neve na entrada. Snape tinha saído. Mas estava muito vento e muito frio lá fora. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta e correu lá para fora à procura de Snape. Olhou à sua volta e detectou, poucos metros à frente , um corpo deitado no chão. Sem pensar no risco, pois não sabia se era ou não Snape, correu até ele. Mas era Snape. Estava inconsciente e tinha os lábios roxos. Ajoelhou-se e chamou-o, em vão. Beijo-lhe os lábios e desejou, mais que tudo, que ele ficasse bem. De seguida retirou a sua varinha do bolso e levitou-o de volta à cabana, mais precisamente até ao quarto de casal. Tinha uma cama branca, enorme e fofa. Cortinados que pendiam de umas traves suspensas no tecto. Poltronas e sofás, uma grande televisão, que Alexis estranhou, não é muito normal verem-se televisões. Levitou Snape até à banheira e encheu-a de água quente. Tirou-lhe as roupas molhadas do gelo e agora da água quente que corria. Snape começava a ganhar alguma cor, mas ainda tremia de frio. Alexis despiu-se e entrou na banheira com Snape, puxando para si e abraçando-o. _

_ -Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo… - sussurrou ao ouvido de Snape._

_ Com o passar do tempo, a temperatura de Snape começou a subir, os lábios foram deixando a cor roxa, passando para a sua cor habitual e ele já não tremia. Pelo menos não tanto. Quando Snape estava visivelmente estável, Alexis retirou-lhe as roupas molhadas e levitou-o até à cama, que já estava aberta. Deitou-o e tapou-o. Sentou-se um pouco na beira da cama. Olhou para ele, com ar triste e pousou-lhe a mão no peito, sussurrando:_

_ -Eu quero ficar contigo… eu sei que tu sabes disso. Por favor, não desistas. Luta! Volta para mim! – Alexis levantou-se e sentou-se numa poltrona que estava à frente da cama. Pegou num livro e começou, mais ou menos, a ler. Sim, mais ou menos, porque Snape não lhe abandonava o pensamento. Ele estava naquele estado por causa dela. E ela tinha consciência que ele estava muito mal. Numa situação normal, tinha-o levado para a enfermaria ou até para St. Mungos. Mas ela não conseguia sair dali. Eles estavam ali fechados e trancados pela neve. Passaram-se cerca de 3 horas e Snape continuava inconsciente. Quando Alexis começou a cair no sono, ouviu uma voz baixa mas forte._

_ -Deita-te aqui comigo._

_ -Severus! – Alexis levantou-se num pulo e correu até ele, sentando-se na borda da cama. – Como te sentes? _

_ -Se eu disser que mal, deitaste comigo?_

_ -Não sejas tonto. Por favor, diz-me como te sentes._

_ -Cansado. E… nu._

_ -Hum…_

_ -O que é que nós fizemos que eu não me lembro? – disse, rindo-se._

_ -Eu não acredito que estás a fazer piadas numa altura destas. – Alexis levantou-se e virou-se pronta a sair, quando Snape lhe agarrou o braço._

_ -Desculpa. Eu só queria aliviar um bocadinho a tensão. Eu compreendo que isto esteja a ser complicado para ti._

_ -Tu nem fazes ideia…_

_ -Isto não tem que ser assim…_

_ -Assim como? _

_ -Tu, eu, assim… tu a fingires que não gostas de mim. E eu a morrer pode dentro por causa disso._

_ -Eu nunca disse que não gostava de ti. Já te disse isto vezes sem conta, se eu não gostasse de ti, o que aconteceu esta noite não tinha acontecido. _

_ -Então porque não ficamos juntos de uma vez?_

_ -Porque as coisas não são assim tão simples._

_ -Porque tu não queres que sejam!_

_ -Porque contigo as coisas nunca serão simples! Não finjas que não percebes isso._

_ -E o que isso importa? Tudo bem, as coisas não vão ser simples! Mas desde quando é que a vida é simples? Não é, e tu não desistes de viver por causa disso. Porque hás-de desistir de mim porque eu não sou simples ou porque as coisas comigo nunca serão simples?_

_ -Porque eu não quero passar noites em branco com medo que tu não voltes para mim._

_ -Eu deixo essa vida por ti._

_ -Se tu deixares essa vida o Voldmort mata-te. Vai dar ao mesmo!_

_ -Então fugimos. Desaparecemos. _

_ -Tu só pensas em ti! Já te perguntaste se é isso que eu quero? Eu tenho uma vida, não posso abdicar dela assim._

_ -Mas eu também não posso abdicar de ti! Só tu me consegues fazer feliz._

_ -Eu não consigo ouvir mais!_

_ Alexis levantou-se e abandonou o quarto. Caminhou até à sala e ficou de frente para a lareira, vendo o fogo crepitar lentamente. Sentiu uma mão na sua cintura. Virou-se lentamente, encarando Snape. Ele olhou-a com os olhos ardendo de desejo. Colocou-lhe a mão nas costas e puxou-a para um beijo calmo e cheio de súplica. Alexis, por instantes, ficou imóvel, sem reacção, os seus braços ao longo do corpo. Depois levou uma mão à nuca de Snape e puxou-o para si. Passado pouco tempo, quebrou o beijo e abraçou-o forte. Antes que ele pudesse sequer falar, sentiu Alexis soluçar no seu ombro. Ele abraçou-a ainda mais forte. _

_ -O que se passa, querida?_

_ -Eu não quero…_

_ -Não queres o que? Fala comigo…_

_ -Eu não quero que isto acabe. Eu não quero que o bom tempo volte e nós tenhamos que voltar. Eu não quero ficar sem ti. Eu não aguento mais isto. Eu não sei o que fazer…_

_ -Eu mostro-te…_

_ Snape começou a beijar o pescoço de Alexis e ela largou-o para lhe beijar os lábios. Ele sabia o que queria, mas ela é que tinha que tomar a iniciativa. Ele tinha que a deixar guiar, mostrar-lhe aquilo que ele sabia que ela queria. Era a única maneira, ela percebendo que não podia lutar contra isso. As peças de roupa começaram a cair no chão, uma a uma. Quando Alexis acordou estava deitada no peito de Snape, tapada por uma manta vermelha em frente à lareira. Snape ainda dormia. Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto e de seguida o cabelo. Snape não acordou, apenas se aconchegou mais em Alexis. Ela sabia o que queria. E ela ia lutar por aquilo que queria. Ela acabou por adormecer novamente, estava cansada com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Quando voltou a acordar, Snape estava a olhar para ela. _

_ -Olá – ela saudou-o._

_ -Olá. Como te sentes?_

_ -Decidida._

_ -A quê?_

_ -A ficar contigo. A lutar por nós. Tudo o que for preciso. _

_ -Tens a certeza disso?_

_ -Tenho. Sempre tive, só precisava de a encontrar. _

_ -Anda, vamos para a cama, lá ficamos melhor._

_ -Eu quero ficar aqui… _

_ -Porquê? O chão é muito mais desconfortável e frio que aquela cama fofa e quente._

_ -Mas eu não quero sair dos teus braços._

_ -Não sejas tonta, vais poder ficar neles para sempre. Basta que querias._

_ -E como é que vamos fazer quando sairmos daqui?_

_ -Não vamos pensar nisso agora. _

_ -Mas temos que resolver como vamos fazer as coisas._

_ -Eu sei disso. Mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Quero aproveitar o tempo que temos aqui só os dois. Tens medo do que será quando tudo isto acabar?_

_ -Desde que esteja contigo não tenho medo de nada. – Snape beijou-lhe a testa. -Agora vamos, por favor. Eu preciso de descansar um bocadinho. Não me sinto muito bem._

_ -Oh, a culpa é minha. Tu ainda não comeste nada desde que chegámos, ainda por cima estiveste inconsciente. Vai-te deitar que eu preparo-te qualquer coisa._

_ -Não é preciso. Ainda temos a comida que eu preparei ontem, ou hoje, não sei, não tenho noção do tempo aqui._

_ -É verdade. Então vai que eu já te levo algo para comeres._

_ -Não. Comemos os dois aqui e depois vamos os dois para a cama._

_ -Não me parece que isso seja boa ideia…_

_ -Confia em mim._

_ -Eu confio, querido, mas como tu disseste, estás fraco e precisas de descansar. _

_ -Mas posso perder uns minutos para comer contigo._

_ -Eu…- Snape quebrou-lhe a frase com um beijo._

_ -Faz-me a vontade. _

_ -Se eu te começar a fazer já a vontade, não me voltas a obedecer durante a nossa vida de casados._

_ -Casados…_

_ -Desculpa. Estou a delirar…_

_ -Porquê?_

_ -Severus Snape casado…_

_ -Porque não? Achas que não sou uma pessoa como as outras?_

_ -Eu nunca disse isso!_

_ -Mas parece que é precisamente o que queres dizer._

_ -Não te vires contra mim, Severus._

_ -Desculpa. Desculpa, estou a ser irracional. _

_ -Eu não queria dizer que não és uma pessoa como as outras. Mas eu ainda não te conheço para saber o que é que pretendes. Da tua vida, de mim…_

_ -Da minha vida só o futuro o dirá, mas de ti, quero-te para sempre! E se tu o permitires, sim, quero casa contigo! _

_ -Claro que sim, meu amor. Mas já agora porque é que disseste "casados…"?_

_ -Porque fiquei muito feliz por imaginares a tua vida ao meu lado. _

_ -Depois de tudo o que fizemos aqui, depois de tudo o que aconteceu aqui, consigo imaginar-me a viver contigo para sempre. – Snape sorriu. – Mas vá, toca a comer para ires descansar. _

_ Snape obedeceu à ordem de Alexis e começou a comer. _

_ -Alexis?_

_ -Diz, meu amor. _

_ -Prometes-me que antes de sairmos daqui, conversamos sobre o que vamos fazer em relação à nossa vida lá fora?_

_ -Eu prometo-te que não te precisas de preocupar sobre nós. Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, aconteça o que acontecer. Não precisas de ter medo, porque mesmo quando sairmos daqui, tudo vai ser igual. Eu já sei que as coisas vão ser complicadas porque tu não tens uma vida fácil, mas isso não vai influenciar em nada a nossa relação. Eu prometo, está bem. Promete-me também que vais deixar de pensar nisso. Não tens mesmo razões para te preocupares._

_ -Eu prometo. Mas tens que compreender que uma mulher linda como tu, estar apaixonada por um homem como eu…- Alexis interrompeu._

_ -Um homem lindo e maravilhoso que eu amo muito. – ela sorriu e ele não resistiu em sorrir também._

_ -Bem, terminei, deixa-me só tratar deste louça…- começou Snape._

_ -Não, nada disso. – Alexis pegou na varinha e a louça moveu-se para o lava-louça e começou a lavar-se sozinha. – afinal de contas para que é que serve a magia. _

_ Alexis levantou-se e caminhou até Snape, que continuava sentado. Deu-lhe um beijo e um abraço. _

_ -Eu amo-te muito, pequena. – sussurrou-lhe Snape ao ouvido. _

_ -E eu amo-te a ti, Severus Snape. Como nunca amei ninguém. Podemos estar juntos à menos de dois dias, mas eu sinto que estamos juntos desde sempre. Agora anda, vamos para a cama. Precisas de descansar. _

_ Agarrado à mão de Alexis, Snape segui-a para o quarto. Abriram a cama e deitaram-se. Alexis apoiou a cabeça no peito de Snape. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa e pouco depois acabou por adormecer. Não demorou muito até que Alexis adormecesse também. Ela foi a primeira a acordar. Olhou para a janela e ainda não se sabia se era de dia ou de noite. Ainda estava tudo coberto de neve. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Snape e foi até à cozinha. Preparou um copo de leite com canela e sentou-se à bancada a bebê-lo e a pensar que solução que daria a Snape para que pudessem continuar juntos. Ela queria parecer muito segura perante Snape, mas não sabia bem como é que ia constituir uma vida juntos com Voldmort sempre à perna de Snape. Mas como lhe tinha prometido, ela ia fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, eles iam mesmo ficar juntos para sempre. _

_ -Não vale a pena pensares mais nisso, minha querida, - Dumbledore estava na porta da cozinha. _

_ -Professor, que susto! Como é que nos achou aqui? _

_ -Fui eu que vos coloquei aqui. _

_ -O quê? Não entendo…_

_ -Fui eu que fiz com que vocês ficassem aqui._

_ -Eu não acredito, professor! Porque é que fez isso? _

_ -Porque vocês precisavam de estar sozinhos para perceberem determinadas coisas. E antes que me digas seja o que for, vou dar-te a escolher duas hipóteses. Ficar aqui com o Severus, eu ir embora agora. O que escolhes, Alexis? _

_ -Eu escolho ficar, claro, sem pensar duas vezes. _

_ -Perante essa decisão devo fazer-te um aviso. A vida com o Severus não é fácil. Ele já passou por muito. Tem uma vida cheia de escuridão. Embora não pareça, ele vive cheio de medo! Peço-te que se aceitares ficar com ele, não desistas dele. Ele não ia aguentar. _

_ -Professor, eu quero ficar com o Severus. Aconteça o que acontecer! Eu não vou desistir dele. Por nada! E esta é a minha resposta definitiva. Nada me vai fazer mudar de ideia! _

_ -E é tudo o que eu precisava de ouvir! _

_ -A questão é que eu por mais que pense eu não consigo pensar numa solução para ficar com ele quando sairmos daqui, eu não consigo. Com o Voldmort sempre à perna, sempre a chamá-lo… Eu no inicio fugi um bocado dele, quando ele se aproximou de mim, porque eu sabia que não ia aguentar vê-lo chegar no estado lastimável em que ele chega muitas vezes._

_ -O que te fez mudar de ideias? _

_ -Um momento em que eu pensei que o ia perder. Não consegui suportar essa ideia. Então disse-lhe o que realmente sentia por ele. E ele disse que desistia de tudo para estar comigo…_

_ -Ele ama-te muito, sabes disso?_

_ -Sei. E só espero arranjar uma maneira de conseguir ficar com ele. _

_ -É por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar, mas não podes falar sobre isto com o Severus._

_ -Eu não gosto de esconder coisas do Severus. Além do mais eu quero que ele confie em mim. Se eu lhe começar a esconder coisas… - Alexis foi interrompida. _

_ -A vida do Severus depende disto. A vossa vida juntos depende disto._

_ -Oh professor, não acha que é muita coisa para assimilar em tão pouco tempo?_

_ -Eu sei… eu não te queria fazer passar por isto, mas era a única maneira de salvar o Severus…_

_ -Como assim? _

_ -Eu não sei se sabes mas o Severus vai em missões. Ordens minhas para espiar o Voldmort. _

_ -Eu já sabia qualquer coisa. Nada em pormenor, mas qualquer coisa._

_ -Por vezes são missões muito violentas. Ele volta algumas vezes em muito mau estado… ultimamente ele tem vindo a desistir…_

_ -Das missões?_

_ -Dele._

_ -Dele?_

_ -Ele já não se importa se chega bem ou mal das missões, se chega vivo ou morto… _

_ -Isso é horrível!_

_ -Eu precisava de um motivo para que ele voltasse a ser quem era. _

_ -Voltar a ser o professor Snape?_

_ -Não, voltar a ser o Severus. _

_ -E qual foi o motivo que lhe deu?_

_ -Tu. Já há algum tempo que sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ti. Mas precisava da oportunidade perfeita para o fazer perceber isso. _

_ -E a sua oportunidade perfeita foi fechar-nos numa cabana no meio de uma tempestade?_

_ -Não te parece romântico?_

_ -Acha que resultou?_

_ -Tenho a certeza que sim._

_ -Mas o que é que não posso contar ao Severus?_

_ -Nós hoje à noite vamos acabar com o Voldmort._

_ -O quê?_

_ -Psiuu, fala mais baixo, ainda acordas o Severus. _

_ -Como é que vão fazer isso?_

_ -É uma longa história. Mas finalmente o Harry vai acabar com ele e vamos poder ter paz. O Severus vai poder ter paz e vocês podem ficar juntos e serem muito felizes._

_ -Parece-me perfeito! Mas porque é que o Severus não pode saber?_

_ -O Severus odeia o Voldmort e o que ele mais quer é vingar-se. Se ele soubesse o que vai acontecer ele ia sair daqui sem pensar em mais nada._

_ -Mas como? Está tudo cheio de neve, nem se vê nada lá para fora!_

_ -Achas que se ele quisesse realmente sair não conseguia?_

_ -Então porque é que ele não saiu? Ele não me parece o tipo de homem de gostar de estar fechado._

_ -Mas pelos vistos gosta de estar contigo._

_ -E além do mais era imprudente sair daqui com este tempo…_

_ -E achas que ele pensa nisso? Achas que se ele soubesse o que vai acontecer logo ele não sai daqui a correr para se ir vingar. Ele nem pensava duas vezes. Tens que o proteger. Agora é a única capaz de o fazer… _

_ -E como é que eu faço isso?_

_ -Simples, não lhe contas nada sobre a conversa que acabámos de ter. Assim que tudo tiver terminado, eu venho aqui ter convosco e depois podem começar a fazer planos para o vosso futuro…_

_ -Está bem. Mas com acha que ele vai reagir quando souber de tudo?_

_ -Um passo de cada vez, Alexis, um passo de cada vez…_

_ -Mas eu não quero que ele se vire contra mim por causa disto. Se ele descobre que eu sabia e que não lhe contei nada. Especialmente quando o professor diz que ele quer muito vingar-se…_

_ -Não te preocupes… eu assumo toda a responsabilidade!_

_ -O professor conhece o Severus. Sabe que para ele as coisas não funcionam assim. _

_ -Se queres passar o resto da tua vida com o Severus tens que aprender a lidar com as situações. Há coisas que vais ter que gerir para o proteger. Por muito que não pareça, ele está numa posição muito frágil. Como futura mulher dele, tens um papel muito importante na vida dele… _

_ -Eu sei disso. Mas não sabia que ia ter que lhe esconder coisas. Coisas importantes para ele…_

_ -Lex, queres que ele sai daqui perturbado atrás de Voldmort?_

_ -Não, claro que não! Eu quero que ele fique bem longe dele!_

_ -Então nós nunca tivemos esta conversa… confia em mim… é o melhor para ele!_

_ -Está bem. Mas eu tenho a certeza que ele vai reagir muito mal quando souber. _

_ -É só fazê-lo ver que ele agora pode ter contigo a vida que sempre sonhou. Sem medo! Além do mais não foi ele que disse que desistia de tudo para ficar contigo?_

_ -E acha que ele vai pensar nisso num momento de ódio, sabendo que podia ter acabado com o Voldmort? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece-me que acabar com o Voldmort é acabar com o passado dele. E parece-me seriamente que não há nada que ele queira mais…_

_ -O que ele quer mais é ficar contigo. Vingança não traz felicidade… ele tem que aprender isso. Mas eu não quero que ele aprenda da pior maneira. Eu quero que ele fique feliz contigo. Ponto. _

_ -Vamos então rezar para que as coisas não acabem da pior maneira!_

_ -Fé, Alexis, fé!_

_ -Eu vou fazer o que puder para manter o Severus a salvo. _

_ -Tenho a certeza que sim. Eu vou andando. E, como combinado, assim que as coisas estiverem resolvidas, eu venho ter com vocês. Agora volta para ao pé do Severus e descansa. Não vale a pena ficares a pensar na reacção de Severus._

_ -Boa sorte._

_ -Obrigada. – dito isto ele desapareceu. _

_ Alexis voltou a beber o leite, enquanto pedia mentalmente para que Snape reagisse bem a tudo isto e que não se voltasse contra ela. Ela foi acordada dos seus pensamentos pela voz dele._

_ -Lex?_

_ -Sim, amor?_

_ -Está tudo bem?_

_ -Sim, sim. Vim só beber um pouco de leite._

_ -Não conseguias dormir?_

_ -Sim, mas apeteceu-me. – Alexis levantou-se e preparou um chocolate quente com marshmallow para Snape. _

_ Assim que pousou a chávena à frente dele, ele perguntou surpreendido:_

_ -Como é que sabias…_

_ -Que gostavas de chocolate quente com marshmallow?_

_ -Sim…_

_ -Vi-te muitas noites sozinho. Pedias sempre que te preparassem um. _

_ -Eu nunca te vi. _

_ -Eu não queria que visses._

_ -Porque não?_

_ -Porque me ias mandar embora de forma agressiva. Assim podia ficar a olhar para ti. _

_ -Sabes quando eu ia à cozinha bebê-lo?_

_ -Não._

_ -Quando saia da enfermaria depois das violentas missões de Dumbledore…_

_ -Pode ser que um dia isso acabe._

_ -Não sei se será assim…_

_ -Mas não gostavas que essa vida acabasse? Que pudesses simplesmente viver em paz, sem missões, sem tudo isso que te magoa?_

_ -Claro que sim, Alexis, mas as coisas não são assim tão simples._

_ -Quem sabe um dia serão._

_ -Porque dizes isso?_

_ -Porque tenho fé. _

_ -Estás a ficar preocupada como vai ser quando sairmos daqui?_

_ -Não, não estou preocupada com nada. _

_ -Se calhar devias conversar sobre isso. _

_ -Não, Severus, não vamos pensar em nada disso. Vamos aproveitar enquanto aqui estamos. _

_ -Lá fora vai ser complicado. Temos que estar preparados para isso._

_ -Então se lá fora é complicado, para quê complicar agora. Temos é que aproveitar esta simplicidade._

_ -Tu tornas tudo mais fácil, Lex._

_ -Alguém tem que simplificar a tua vida complicada, Sevie._

_ -E estás preparada para isso?_

_ -Para isso o quê?_

_ -Para a minha vida complicada. _

_ -Vais ver que ela vai parecer muito menos complicada quando estivermos juntos. _

_ -Não tenho dúvida disso! Vamos voltar para a cama?_

_ -Tenho uma ideia melhor, anda. – ela estendeu-lhe a mão e ele pegou-a. _

_ Ela levou-o até à sala. Acendeu a lareira e lançou-lhe um feitiço para que ela não se apagasse tão cedo. Deu-lhe um beijo e pediu-lhe que ele se deitasse no chão. Ela deitou-se em cima dele e beijou-o. Mas foi um beijo cheio de medo. Ela estava cheia de medo de que aqueles fossem os últimos beijos que recebia dele. Apesar de tudo o que Dumbledore disse, ela sabia que ele ia lidar muito mal com a situação e que, provavelmente, a ia afastar. Ele parou de a beijar._

_ -Alexis, o que te está a incomodar?_

_ -Nada, Severus, porque é que perguntas? _

_ -Eu sinto que alguma coisa não está bem contigo._

_ -Está tudo bem. – Alexis tentou disfarçar.- posso voltar a beijar-te?_

_ Snape tomou novamente os lábios de Alexis, embora tivesse a certeza que alguma coisa a estava a incomodar. Mas eventualmente deixou de pensar nisso quando estavam ambos nus. Longas horas tinham passado. Eles estavam abraçados debaixo da manta, a lareira ainda estava acesa. De repente Dumbledore aparece no meio da sala._

_ -Dumbledore? – gritou Snape tapando-se a si e a Alexis. _

_ -Estou a ver que têm passado bem o tempo._

_ -O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Como é que sabias que estávamos aqui?_

_ -É uma longa história, meu caro amigo. Mas eu tenho uma coisa muito mais importante para te dizer. _

_ -Importas-te que a gente se vista primeiro? – perguntou Snape, meio irritado._

_ -Não. Estejam à vontade. Eu vou até à cozinha. O que acabou de acontecer deixou-me cheia de fome. _

_ Dumbledore dirigiu-se à cozinha e Alexis e Snape retiram-se para o quarto para se vestirem. Alexis vestiu-se a correr._

_ -Para quê a pressa, amor? O Dumbledore pode esperar um bocadinho._

_ -Eu vou preparar-lhe qualquer coisa para comer._

_ -Ele tem varinha…_

_ -Severus… é o Dumbledore. Quando estiveres despachado vai ter comigo. – Alexis queria falar com Dumbledore antes de Snape. Queria saber se as coisas tinham corrido como esperado, fazendo com que acabasse a correr para a cozinha._

_ -Então, professor, como correu?_

_ -Estamos finalmente livres. O Voldmort caiu na armadilha que lhe preparamos. O Harry encontrou-o no sitio onde ele se escondia. Conseguiu matar a cobra e depois matou-a a ele antes que ele pudesse chamar os Devoradores da Morte de estimação. Não foi muito difícil. Ele estava muito fragilizado. Estava a tentar recuperar as forças…_

_ -Como é que souberam onde ele estava?_

_ -O Severus disse-nos. E foi por saber que ele estava tão fraco que achamos que seria a melhor altura para acabar com ele. – ouviram-se os passos de Snape e Dumbledore calou-se. Quando chegou a cozinha Snape estranhou o silêncio._

_ -O que te traz aqui, Albus? – perguntou Snape ainda visivelmente irritado com ele. – Não, quero que me respondas primeiro como sabias que nós estávamos aqui. _

_ -Antes disso tudo, vou dizer o que tenho para te dizer porque é extremamente importante. _

_ -Fala de uma vez…_

_ -Para quê toda essa arrogância, Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente. – Especialmente quando eu tenho tão boas noticias._

_ -Tenho que te perguntar novamente?_

_ -Nós conseguimos derrotar o Voldmort. – Dumbledore falou no mesmo registo._

_ -O quê? Estás a brincar com a minha cara, Albus, só pode!_

_ -Não, Severus, estou a falar a sério! Muito a sério, na verdade!_

_ -Como é que é possível?_

_ -Nos apanhámo-lo onde tu disseste que ele estava. Ele estava realmente fraco e não foi difícil._

_ -E porque é que não me disseste nada? Sabes o quando significava para mim ser eu a acabar com ele. _

_ -Por essa mesma razão._

_ -Mas espera, Alexis, tu não ficaste surpreendida com a notícia._

_ -Eu… eu já sabia._

_ -E não me disseste nada? Como é que foste capaz de me fazer isto? Eu pensava que nós estávamos juntos e que nos amávamos e que não íamos esconder nada um do outro. _

_ -Sevie…_

_ -Não digas mais nada! – Snape aparatou. _

_ -Eu disse-lhe que isto não ia acabar bem, professor. – Alexis forçava as lágrimas a não cair. _

_ -Tem calma. As coisas vão se resolver. Só tens que dar tempo ao Severus. Anda, eu vou levar-te de volta para o castelo._

_ -Sim, mas antes disso… o professor sabe para onde é que o Severus foi?_

_ -Sei. Mas não te vou dizer._

_ -O quê? Porquê?_

_ -Porque tu sabes onde ele está. Procura dentro de ti e o teu coração dizer-te-há. _

_ -Oh, professor… eu preciso de falar com ele. _

_ -Quando perceberes onde ele está, então será o momento certo para falares com ele. _

_ -O professor coloca-me neste situação e depois deixa-me assim._

_ -Eu estou a ajudar-te. _

_ -Desculpe, mas não parece. Além do mais o professor não acha que ele agora precisa de alguém que o ajuda a ultrapassar isto?_

_ -Alexis, tu também estás transtornada. Vou levar-te para o castelo. Tu pensas melhor em tudo o que acabou de acontecer e depois, se quiseres, conversamos melhor. _

_ Sem dizerem mais nada, voltaram para o castelo. Alexis correu para os seus aposentos e deitou-se na sua cama a chorar. Chorou durante horas. A noite caiu e ela levantou-se. Olhou pela janela. Estava uma noite estrela e ela ficou parada, a olhar para as estrelas. Talvez à espera que isso lhe trouxesse alguma resposta. Talvez lhe dissessem como ajudar Snape._

_ -Espera! É isso! As estrelas. _

_ Alexis secou as lágrimas e saiu a correr em direcção à Torre de Astronomia. _

_ -Severus…_

_ -Vai-te embora, Alexis. _

_ -Eu sei como é que tu te sentes…_

_ -Não, Alexis, não sabes. Vai-te embora!_

_ Ela não obedeceu. Caminhou até ele. Ele não se virou para a encarar e ela abraçou-o. Ela conseguia sentir-lhe o coração a bater forte no peito. _

_ -Como é que sabias onde eu estava?- perguntou ainda sem se virar. _

_ -O meu coração disse-me._

_ -O quê? – desta vez ele virou-se para ela._

_ -O Dumbledore disse que o momento certo para falar contigo seria quando o meu coração me dissesse onde estavas._

_ -Continuo sem perceber._

_ -Não importa. O importante é que eu percebi que tu fazes parte de mim. Que o meu coração te conhece e que pertencemos um ao outro. _

_ -Pois, lamento, mas as coisas não são assim tão simples. Tu traíste-me. Traíste a minha confiança. _

_ -Não. Eu não fiz nada disso. Eu protegi-te. Contra tudo aquilo que eu sentia, eu protegia-te. Achas que eu não te queria contar? Achas que foi fácil guardar aquele segredo? Tu viste que eu não estava bem! Mas eu não te podia contar porque eu tinha que te proteger! Era a única maneira de te manter seguro! E tu prometeste! Prometeste que tinham acabado as missões para que eu não tivesse que ficar em casa na angustia da espera! Para saber se voltavas para mim ou não. Tu prometeste… - Alexis falava entre lágrimas grossas que lhe corriam a face. _

_ Ele abraçou-a. _

_ -Eu sei. Talvez tenhas razão. _

_ -E vingança não leva a lado nenhum! Se tu preferes ter o teu coração cheio de vingança em vez de amor, então sou eu que não quero ficar contigo. – ela quebrou o abraço e abandonou a Torre de Astronomia. _

_ No fundo ele sabia que ela tinha razão. E ele estava a ser egoísta. Estava a sobrepor a vingança ao amor. E todos sabem que a vingança é um momento e o amor dura para sempre. Ela tinha que recuperar a Alexis, custasse o que custasse. Ele lutaria por ela até ao fim, porque ele já tinha percebido que a vida sem ela não fazia sentido. Respirou fundo, deu uma última vista de olhos às estrelas e caminhou solitariamente até ao quarto de Alexis. Entrou sem bater. Alexis tinha adormecido em cima da cama. Ele sabia que ela tinha estado a chorar. Deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a. Ela agarrou-lhe os braços e puxou-o ainda mais para cima. Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela continuava a dormir. Mas ele não adormeceu. Manteve-se acordado. Não queria que ela acordasse e ele estivesse a dormir. Já o sol estava a nascer quando Alexis acordou. Sentiu os braços de Snape à sua volta e virou-se para ele. Prendeu os seus olhos nos dele. _

_ -Eu amo-te e não te quero perder, Alexis. Eu faço o que for preciso para ficar contigo. – ela passou-lhe a mão na cara e deu-lhe um beijo. _

_ -Eu sei. E eu também não te quero perder… Mas eu preciso que esqueças tudo o que aconteceu no passado e que te concentres só no nosso presente. Eu sei que foi complicado e que sofreste mesmo muito com tudo o que aconteceu, mas enquanto não esqueceres o que aconteceu nunca vais conseguir ser feliz. E eu quero que sejas feliz. Quero que sejas feliz comigo. _

_ -Eu prometo fazer-te muito feliz, se me deres mais uma oportunidade._

_ -Eu dou, Severus, eu dou. E podes ter a certeza que o nosso fogo vai apagar todo o gelo que nos rodeia. – ela selou a promessa com um beijo._

_ E aquela seria uma das muitas noites que iriam passar juntos, agora, num mundo livre e mágico. _

_ Fim**_


End file.
